chessfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Алехин, Александр Александрович
border|22px РСФСР |Имя при рождении = |Дата рождения = 31.10.1892 (19) |Место рождения = , Российская империя |Дата смерти = 24.03.1946 |Место смерти = , Португалия |Место проживания = |Звание = |Максимальный рейтинг = |Актуальный рейтинг = |Номер ФИДЕ = |Награды и премии = }} Алекса́ндр Алекса́ндрович Але́хин (распространённое написание и произношение «Алёхин»См. например: * Т. Ф. Иванова, Т. А. Черкасова «Русская речь в эфире», 2007, стр. 322, СПОРТ, Алёхин Алексáндр — русский шахматист. * Ф. Л. Агеенко и М. В. Зарва, «Словарь ударений для работников радио и телевидения», издательство «Советская энциклопедия», Москва — 1967, стр. 21, Алёхин * М. А. Штудинер, «Словарь образцового русского ударения», Айрис-Пресс, 2004—2007, стр. 30, Алёхин Алекса́ндр (русск. шахматист) ошибочно . При этом в БСЭ в заголовке указано «Алёхин», но дан комментарий, что это написание ошибочно.; В БСЭ и в биографии Алехина А. Котова указана неверная дата — . См. и Котов А. А. Александр Алехин. С. 8., Москва — , Эшторил, Португалия) — русский шахматист, выступавший за Российскую империю, Советскую Россию и Францию, четвёртый чемпион мира по шахматам. Первый чемпион РСФСР (1920 г.). Алехин вошёл в число сильнейших шахматистов мира перед Первой мировой войной, заняв третье место на петербургском турнире 1914 года, а в 1921 году покинул Россию и переехал на постоянное место жительства во Францию, гражданином которой стал в 1925 году. В 1927 году Алехин выиграл матч за звание чемпиона мира у считавшегося непобедимым Хосе Рауля Капабланки и затем в течение нескольких лет доминировал в соревнованиях, выигрывая крупнейшие турниры своего времени с большим преимуществом над соперниками. Дважды, в 1929 и 1934 годах, Алехин защитил титул в матчах против Ефима Боголюбова, в 1935 году он проиграл матч Максу Эйве, но через два года победил в матче-реванше и удерживал звание чемпиона мира до самой смерти. Алехин — единственный шахматист, который умер, являясь действующим чемпионом мира. Алехин был чрезвычайно разносторонним шахматистом. Больше всего он известен атакующим стилем игры и эффектными, глубоко просчитанными комбинациями. Вместе с тем ему принадлежит большое количество теоретических разработок в дебютах, он обладал высокой эндшпильной техникой. Биография Детство, юность [[Файл:Aliochin A.A. 1909 Karl Bulla.jpg|thumb|upright|Александр Алехин, чемпион Москвы. Фотография Карла Буллы (1909 год)]] Александр Алехин родился года в Москве. Его отец Александр Иванович Алехин (1856—1917) был Воронежским губернским предводителем дворянства и владел поместьем рядом с Касторным в Землянском уезде Воронежской губернии, мать Анисья Ивановна (1861—1915) была дочерью богатого текстильного фабриканта Прохорова, владельца «Трёхгорной мануфактуры» Мартынов А. Е. Александр Алехин — судьба гения. Алехины были дворянским родом , прапрапрадед по материнской линии Иван Прохорович Прохоров был монастырским крестьянином Троице-Сергиевской лавры |год=1987|выпуск=3|страницы=22-23}}. Семья жила в съёмном доме в Никольском переулке. После женитьбы отец Алехина занимал высокий пост в «Товариществе Прохоровской Трёхгорной Мануфактуры», в 1904 году стал предводителем дворянства Землянского уезда, затем — Воронежской губернии, в 1912 году — депутатом четвёртой Государственной Думы от октябристов. К концу жизни Алехин-старший был действительным статским советником (IV класс табели о рангах)А. И. Алехин. Депутат IV Государственной Думы от Воронежской губернии |год=1989|выпуск=1|страницы=40-43}}. Александр Алехин был третьим ребёнком в семье, его старший брат Алексей (1888—1939) в дальнейшем тоже стал шахматистом. Александра научила играть в шахматы мать, когда ему было семь лет , он часто играл с братом Алексеем . В детстве Алехин тяжело переболел менингитом, на время болезни ему запрещали брать в руки шахматы . В 1901 году он поступил в престижную гимназию, основанную педагогом Львом Поливановым. Среди его одноклассников были поэты Лев Остроумов и Вадим ШершеневичВ. Г. Шершеневич. Великолепный очевидец // Мой век, мои друзья и подруги. Воспоминания Мариенгофа, Шершеневича, Грузинова. М., Московский рабочий, 1990. С. 425.. Сильное впечатление произвели на Алехина гастроли американского маэстро Гарри Пильсбери, посетившего Москву в 1902 году. Пильсбери провёл в шахматном клубе сеанс одновременной игры вслепую на 22 досках, причём Алексей Алехин сыграл с ним вничью . thumb|upright|Алехин в форме правоведа. С десятилетнего возраста Алехин, как и его старший брат, начал играть в турнирах по переписке. Позднее Алехин вспоминал: «Я играю в шахматы с 7 лет, но серьёзно начал играть в 12 лет» . Первую турнирную победу он одержал в гамбитном турнире по переписке, организованном журналом «Шахматное обозрение» в 1905—1906 годах . По одним данным, в 1906 , по другим — в 1907 году братьям давал уроки известный шахматист Фёдор Дуз-Хотимирский. В 1907 году Александр, ещё гимназист, в первый раз сыграл в турнире любителей в Московском шахматном кружке. В следующем году он выиграл такой же любительский турнир и дебютировал на международной арене: занял 4—5-е места в побочном (проходившем одновременно с основным турниром мастеров) турнире Германского шахматного союза в Дюссельдорфе, а затем сыграл мини-матч с известным немецким шахматистом Барделебеном, в котором из пяти партий выиграл четыре при одной ничьей . В Дюссельдорфе Алехин мог увидеть открытие матча на первенство мира между Ласкером и Таррашем, которое состоялось в день окончания турнира . После возвращения в Россию состоялись матчи Алехина с Блюменфельдом (победа — 4½:½) и чемпионом Москвы Ненароковым (Алехин сдал матч после трёх поражений). В 1909 году шестнадцатилетний Алехин стал пятым на чемпионате Москвы (победил Гончаров) и с 13 очками из 16 занял первое место на Всероссийском турнире любителей, приуроченном к Международному шахматному конгрессу памяти Чигорина (второе место у Ротлеви с 12 очками), за что получил дорогую вазу, изготовленную на Императорском фарфоровом заводе, и звание «маэстро» . В том же году Алехин начал сотрудничать с журналом «Шахматное обозрение». thumb|upright|Алехин, победитель в шахматном турнире в Схевенингене В 1910 году Алехин занял 7—8-е места на крупном турнире в Гамбурге (8½ из 16 очков), в 1911-м — разделил 8—11-е места в Карлсбаде (участвовало 26 игроков), выиграв у Видмара — одного из сильнейших на этом турнире. Осенью он поступил в Императорское училище правоведения. Во время учёбы он не прекращал выступления в соревнованиях и сотрудничал в газете «Новое время» . thumb|left|А. Алехин и [[Капабланка, Хосе Рауль|Х. Р. Капабланка на петербургском шахматном турнире 1914 года.]] В 1913 году Алехин выиграл матч у Левитского со счётом 7:3 и занял первое место на довольно представительном турнире в Схевенингене (11½ из 13), опередив Давида Яновского, одного из претендентов на мировое первенство. В декабре он сыграл две партии с гастролировавшим в России Капабланкой, обе выиграл кубинец. С декабря 1913 года по январь 1914 в Петербурге прошёл Всероссийский турнир мастеров. Алехин разделил первое место с Нимцовичем (по 13½ из 17), на пол-очка отстал Флямберг. В апреле — мае там же состоялся Санкт-Петербургский международный турнир, собравший практически всю шахматную элиту, включая Капабланку и чемпиона мира Ласкера. На отборочном этапе Алехин разделил четвёртое — пятое места с Маршаллом и вышел в финал, куда попадали пять лучших игроков. В финале, проходившем в два круга, Алехин дважды уступил Ласкеру, который в итоге выиграл турнир, но оба раза обыграл Тарраша, что позволило Алехину занять итоговое третье место. Как вспоминал Пётр Романовский, именно в 1914 году Алехин сказал ему, что начинает готовиться к матчу на первенство мира с Капабланкой. На удивлённое замечание, что чемпион мира — Ласкер, Алехин уверенно ответил, что вскоре Капабланка сменит Ласкера . Алехин закончил Императорское училище правоведения 16 мая 1914 года с чином IX класса (титулярный советник) семнадцатым из 46 учеников выпуска и был причислен к министерству юстиции (в последующие годы — к министерству земледелия). Первая мировая война Летом 1914 года Алехин участвовал в турнире в Мангейме. Он уверенно шёл на первом месте (9½ из 11 и отрыв в одно очко от Видмара), но 1 августа Германия объявила войну России. Турнир был прерван за шесть туров до конца, а Алехин был объявлен победителем и получил первый приз в 1100 марок . Алехин и ещё десять русских шахматистов, участников основного и побочных турниров, были интернированы как граждане вражеского государства. После короткого пребывания в полицейском участке в Мангейме и военной тюрьме Людвигсхафена (туда он попал из-за найденной у него фотографии, где был снят в форме воспитанника Училища правоведения, которую полицейский принял за форму офицера русской армии) Алехин вместе с другими русскими попытался на поезде уехать в Баден-Баден. Однако их сняли с поезда в Раштатте и поместили в тюрьму . Алехин находился в одной камере с Боголюбовым, И. Рабиновичем и Вайнштейном. Как рассказывал Алехин журналисту после возвращения в Россию, обращение было «ужасное», впрочем, позже, сравнивая с тюрьмой в Одессе, где ему пришлось побывать в 1919 году, Алехин называл обстановку «идиллической». Шахматисты проводили время, играя между собой вслепую. Один раз Алехин был помещён в карцер на три или четыре дня за то, что, по его словам, улыбнулся во время прогулки (по воспоминаниям сидевшего в той же тюрьме Богатырчука — за то, что позволил себе вольности с дочерью тюремщика). В середине августа шахматистов перевели из раштаттской тюрьмы в гостиницу в Баден-Бадене, где они оставались под надзором полиции. Затем был издан приказ, предписывающий отпустить всех негодных к воинской службе, и интернированные прошли медицинское освидетельствование. Алехин убедил врача, что он болен, и 14 сентября он был отпущен. Сначала он пытался уехать через Базель и Геную, но пароход до Одессы долго не отправлялся, поэтому Алехин, имевший достаточно средств, поехал в Петроград через Францию, Великобританию и Швецию и прибыл в Россию только в конце октября . В Стокгольме 20 октября Алехин дал сеанс одновременной игры на 24 досках (+18 −2 =4). После возвращения в Россию Алехин много выступал с показательными партиями и сеансами одновременной игры. 5 ноября в Москве состоялся сеанс Алехина на 33 досках (+19 −9 =5), сбор от которого поступил в пользу раненых солдат . 7 ноября началась консультационная партия А. Алехин и В. Ненароков — О. Бернштейн и Б. Блюменфельд. Партия игралась в течение трёх дней и закончилась в пользу белых. Несколько раз Алехин давал сеансы в пользу пленных русских шахматистов, а деньги от сеанса в шахматном кружке при Петроградском политехническом институте, который состоялся 8 декабря, были перечислены студенту этого института Петру Романовскому, также находившемуся в плену. С начала 1915 года Алехин входил в один из комитетов по оказанию помощи больным и раненым, созданным в рамках Земгора . В клубном турнире Московского шахматного кружка в октябре — декабре он уверенно занял первое место (+10 −0 =1) и получил приз за красоту за партию с Зубаревым. В декабре 1915 года в Базеле (Швейцария) умерла Анисья Ивановна, мать Алехина. Весной 1916 года Алехин выступал в Одессе и Киеве с сеансами. Кроме того, в Одессе он выиграл показательную партию у Верлинского, дав фору — пешку f7, а в Киеве сыграл матч с Эвенсоном, проиграв первую партию и выиграв две следующие. Летом он отправился добровольцем на фронт в качестве начальника (по другим данным — помощника начальника) летучего отряда Красного Креста. Он лично выносил раненых с поля боя и был награждён двумя Георгиевскими медалями и орденом Святого СтаниславаФакт награждения иногда подвергается сомнению в связи с тем, что информация об этом вероятно получена со слов самого Алехина и отсутствует в архивах. См. и . Он был дважды контужен и после второй контузии попал в госпиталь, где играл вслепую с навещавшими его местными шахматистами, в частности, дал сеанс вслепую на пяти досках. После окончания лечения вернулся в Москву. В октябре Алехин провёл сеанс вслепую на 9 досках в Одессе, сбор от которого пошёл в фонд помощи «Одесса — Сербии», и сыграл серию партий с Верлинским. Затем он попеременно выступал с показательными партиями в Москве и Петрограде. 23 февраля 1917 года в Петрограде началась революция, и шахматная деятельность Алехина прервалась на три года. В мае 1917 года в Воронеже скончался его отец Александр Иванович Алехин. Жизнь в Советской России Революция 1917 года лишила Алехина дворянства и состояния. В 1918 году он выиграл трёхкруговой турнир в Москве, в котором, помимо него, играли Ненароков и А. Рабинович, а осенью того же года отправился на Украину, через Киев в Одессу, на тот момент оккупированную немецкими войсками. Причиной этой поездки иногда называют желание эмигрировать''Авербах Ю. Л.'' , но также известно, что в Одессе Алехин намеревался выступить в планировавшемся там турнире, который в итоге так и не состоялся . В апреле 1919 года Одессу заняли красные, и в городе развернулся террор. Алехин был арестован ЧК и приговорён к расстрелу, его спасло вмешательство кого-то из высокопоставленных советских деятелей. По некоторым сведениям, это был член Всеукраинского ревкома Мануильский, лично знавший Алехина , по версии Богатырчука — Христиан Раковский, которого знал шахматист и сотрудник одесской ЧК Яков Вильнер //цит. по: http://jewishchesshistory.blogspot.com/2009/09/alekhine-escaping-execution-definite.html. На западе появились слухи, что Алехин погиб . После освобождения Алехин немного проработал в губисполкоме в Одессе, а после начала наступления войск Деникина вернулся в Москву. В Москве 5 марта 1920 года Алехин женился на Александре Батаевой. Через год они развелись . В 1919—1920 годах Алехин некоторое время учился на кинокурсах Владимира Гардина , работал следователем в Центророзыске Главного управления милиции (в его задачу входили поиски пропавших без вести) и одновременно с этим переводчиком в аппарате Коминтерна (он блестяще владел английским, французским и немецким языками). По другим сведениям, Алехин работал в Московском уголовном розыске, и в его обязанности входило обследование мест преступлений . Тогда же он, играя вне конкурса, победил в первом советском чемпионате Москвы, в котором выиграл все одиннадцать партий . В 1920 году Алехин занял первое место на Всероссийской Олимпиаде в Москве, которая по традиции считается первым чемпионатом страны, вторым был отставший на очко Романовский . В эти годы он встретил швейцарскую журналистку Анну-Лизу Рюгг, представлявшую в Коминтерне Швейцарскую социал-демократическую партию, а в марте 1921 года женился на ней . В 1920 году в ЧК на имя Мартына Лациса поступил донос на Алехина, в котором последнего обвиняли в получении денег от деникинской контрразведки. Алехина вызывали на допрос, где он дал объяснения по этому поводу, после чего дело было прекращено . Через пять недель после второго брака Алехин с женой получили разрешение на выезд из РСФСР в Латвию, подписанное заместителем наркома иностранных дел Львом Караханом . В мае он прибыл в Ригу, оттуда направился в Берлин. Путь к шахматной короне В течение первых лет в Советской России Алехина воспринимали как русского шахматиста, временно живущего за границей. Он продолжал сотрудничать с советскими шахматными изданиями . После приезда в Берлин Алехин сыграл два коротких матча — с Тейхманом (3:3) и Земишем (2:0). В том же 1921 году он выиграл турниры в Триберге, Будапеште и Гааге, не проиграв в них ни одной партии. После этого он направил Капабланке, который только что стал чемпионом мира, вызов на матч, но получил отказ . В следующем году он поделил второе — третье места в Пьештяни и принял участие в крупном турнире в Лондоне с участием Капабланки. Капабланка одержал уверенную победу, набрав 13 из 15 очков, Алехин с 11½ очками занял второе место, оба не проиграли ни одной партии. На лондонском турнире по настоянию Капабланки основные претенденты на матч за звание чемпиона мира подписали документ, известный как «лондонский протокол», в котором оговаривались условия, на которых должен играться матч. В частности, право на матч получал претендент, которому удавалось обеспечить призовой фонд в 10 000 долларов и дополнительно найти деньги на покрытие организационных расходов. Матч игрался до шести побед одной из сторон, ничьи не учитывались''Edward Winter.'' The London Rules, 2008.. Сумма в 10 000 долларов по тем временам была довольно внушительной; таких денег ни у Алехина, ни у других претендентов не было. Осенью 1922 года Алехин выиграл турнир в Гастингсе и разделил четвёртое — шестое места в Вене, проиграв сразу три партии из четырнадцати (победил Рубинштейн). Затем он переехал в Париж, где с этого времени постоянно проживал. В 1923 году Алехин разделил ещё с тремя участниками второе место в Маргите и принял участие в турнире в Карлсбаде, который собрал всех сильнейших шахматистов, кроме Ласкера и Капабланки. Алехин поделил первое место с Боголюбовым и Мароци, обыграв при этом обоих. Также он получил призы за красоту партии с Рубинштейном и Грюнфельдом . Затем последовали длительные гастроли по Европе и Северной Америке. В марте — апреле 1924 года Алехин занял третье место в Нью-Йорке. Первое место в двухкруговом турнире занял Ласкер (16 из 20), Капабланка отстал на полтора очка, Алехин — на четыре. До конца года Алехин больше не выступал в соревнованиях. За это время он издал сборник «Мои лучшие партии» и книгу о нью-йоркском турнире. В этот же период Алехин развёлся с Анной-Лизой Рюгг и стал жить в гражданском браке с Надеждой Семёновной Васильевой, вдовой генерала. В 1925 году Алехин получил французское гражданство по натурализации и защищал в Сорбонне докторскую диссертацию на тему «Система тюремного заключения в Китае». Большинство биографов указывает, что ему была присвоена степень доктора праваСм. например: Шабуров Ю. Н. Александр Алехин. Непобежденный чемпион. С. 14.; Fine, R. The World’s Great Chess Games P. 149.Линдер, И. М.. Статья «Алехин, Александр Александрович» в БРЭ. Согласно британской энциклопедии The Oxford Companion to Chess, Алехин не окончил обучение и не защитил диссертацию, но с 1925 года добавлял к своей фамилии «доктор» . В этом же году он одержал победу на крупном международном турнире в Баден-Бадене (впрочем, ни Капабланка, ни Ласкер в нём не участвовали), не проиграв ни одной партии и опередив ближайшего соперника на 1½ очка. Комбинацию, которую Алехин провёл в партии против Рихарда Рети на этом турнире, часто называют одной из лучших в истории шахмат Александр Алехин в энциклопедии ChessPro.. 1. g3 e5 2. Кf3 e4 3. Кd4 d5 4. d3 ed 5. Ф:d3 Кf6 6. Сg2 Сb4+ 7. Сd2 С:d2+ 8. К:d2 0-0 9. c4 Кa6 10. cd Кb4 11. Фc4 Кb:d5 12. К2b3 Белые занимают поле c5. 12… c6 13. 0-0 Лe8 14. Лfd1 Сg4 15. Лd2 Фc8 16. Кc5 Сh3 17. Сf3 Сg4 Чёрные предлагают ничью повторением ходов. 18. Сg2 Сh3 19. Сf3 Сg4 20. Сh1 h5 21. b4 a6 22. Лc1 h4 23. a4 hg 24. hg Фc7 25. b5 Белым следовало играть 25. e4, оттесняя коня с d5. Возможный вариант: 25… Кb6 26. Фc3 Лad8 27. Кb3 Л:d2 28. Ф:d2 Лd8 29. Фf4 Фc8 30. a5 . Теперь инициативу перехватывают чёрные. 25… ab 26. ab См. диаграмму. 26… Лe3!! Угроза Л:g3+. Разумеется, нельзя 27. fe из-за 27… Ф:g3+ и 28… Кe3. Начало сложнейшей многоходовой комбинации, дальше почти все ходы белых вынуждены. 27. Кf3 cb 28. Ф:b5 Кc3 29. Ф:b7 Ф:b7 30. К:b7 К:e2+ 31. Крh2 Кe4! Теперь ладью на e3 нельзя брать из-за 32…К:d2 с выигрышем материала. 32. Лc4 В свою очередь, чёрные не могут бить ладью на d2 из-за варианта 32. К:d2 Лd3 33. Кc5. 32… К:f2! 33. Сg2 Сe6 34. Лcc2 Кg4+ 35. Крh3 Кe5+ 36. Крh2 Л:f3 37. Л:e2 Кg4+ 38. Крh3 Кe3+ 39. Крh2 К:c2 40. С:f3 Кd4 Белые сдались. Чёрные выигрывают фигуру: 43. Лe3 К:f3+ 44. Л:f3 Сd5. | frame-style = border: 1px solid Blue | title-style = color: black; background-color: lavender; font-weight: bold | content-style = color: black; background-color: ghostwhite; text-align: left | hidden = 1 }} В 1926 году Алехин сыграл в трёх турнирах в Великобритании, а также в Земмеринге и Дрездене. В трёх турнирах в Гастингсе, Скарборо и Бирмингеме он занял первые места (в Гастингсе — вместе с Видмаром), сыграв вничью в общей сложности всего две партии. Представительный турнир в Земмеринге он начал с двух поражений и в итоге набрал на пол-очка меньше, чем первый призёр — Шпильман. Турнир в Дрездене выиграл Нимцович, Алехин занял второе место. В конце 1926 — начале 1927 года в Голландии состоялся тренировочный матч с Максом Эйве, закончившийся со счётом +3 −2 =5 в пользу Алехина. Алехин играл матч не в полную силу, так как был занят переговорами о матче с Капабланкой . Чтобы достать деньги на матч с Капабланкой, Алехин много выступал с сеансами одновременной игры. В 1920-х годах он дважды поставил мировой рекорд игры вслепую: в 1924 году в Нью-Йорке Алехин сыграл одновременно 26 партий с результатом +16 −5 =5, а через год в Париже побил свой предыдущий рекорд, сыграв вслепую 27 партий с результатом +22 −2 =3 . В 1924 году он выпустил книгу «Мои лучшие партии (1908—1923)», включив в неё наиболее эффектные победы, которыми можно было заинтересовать спонсоров . В конце концов усилия Алехина увенчались успехом: после переговоров в Буэнос-Айресе в августе 1926 года правительство Аргентины выделило деньги на матч. Стороны договорились о том, что матч состоится в Буэнос-Айресе в 1927 году . Завоевание титула чемпиона мира thumb|Слева направо: Алехин, арбитр Карлос Аугусто Керенсио, Капабланка В начале 1927 года Алехин участвовал в проходившем в четыре круга шестерном международном турнире в Нью-Йорке, где занял второе место вслед за Капабланкой. Кубинец выиграл соревнование с отрывом в 2½ очка, победил во всех микроматчах и не проиграл ни одной партии. Затем Алехин победил на международном турнире в Кечкемете. Предстоящий матч вызвал огромный интерес. Капабланка считался явным фаворитом: в то время он сильно превосходил Алехина в турнирных результатах и имел счёт 5:0 в свою пользу (не считая ничьих) в личных встречах. Шпильман, болевший за претендента, говорил, тем не менее, что Алехин не сможет выиграть ни одной партии . Матч с Капабланкой состоялся в Буэнос-Айресе осенью 1927 года. По условиям лондонского протокола для победы в матче требовалось выиграть шесть партий. Алехин выиграл начальную партию, проиграл третью и седьмую, снова вышел вперёд в двенадцатой и довёл матч до победы. В первой трети матча у Алехина началось воспаление надкостницы, из-за чего ему пришлось удалить шесть зубов . Последняя, тридцать четвёртая, партия была отложена в ладейном эндшпиле, где Алехин имел две лишние пешки. Капабланка не явился на доигрывание, прислав письмо, в котором объявлял о сдаче партии и поздравлял Алехина с победой в матче . Общий счёт — +6 −3 =25 в пользу претендента. После объявления Алехина чемпионом мира восторженная толпа донесла его до отеля на руках . По окончании матча Алехин с супругой посетили Чили и на пароходе отправились в Барселону, где им тоже была устроена бурная встреча . Победу Алехина объясняют многими факторами. Претендент готовился к матчу несколько месяцев, придерживаясь строгого, аскетического режима и за это время досконально изучив игру своего противника. В ходе матча Алехин пользовался своими наработками, в то время как Капабланка, окрылённый уверенной победой в нью-йоркском турнире, пренебрёг целенаправленной подготовкой к матчу . Во вступительной статье к книге о нью-йоркском турнире, вышедшей в 1928 году, новый чемпион суммировал слабые места, которые, с его точки зрения, были у Капабланки: это излишняя осторожность в дебютах и слабая для игрока его уровня эндшпильная техника. В миттельшпиле, считал Алехин, Капабланка играет сильнее всего, но он слишком часто склонен полагаться на интуицию и из-за этого изучает позицию поверхностно и выбирает не лучшие продолжения . После возвращения Алехина в Париж в честь его победы был устроен банкет в Русском клубе. На следующий день в некоторых эмигрантских газетах вышли статьи, где цитировалась речь Алехина, который якобы желал, чтобы «…миф о непобедимости большевиков развеялся, как развеялся миф о непобедимости Капабланки» . В точности неизвестно, сказал ли действительно Алехин что-то подобное. До этого он не делал никаких публичных заявлений, направленных против Советского Союза, советской власти, коммунистов, хотя в эмигрантской среде Западной Европы отрицательные высказывания в адрес СССР были обычным делом. Вскоре в журнале «Шахматный вестник» появилась статья Николая Крыленко, в которой говорилось: «После речи Алехина в Русском клубе с гражданином Алехиным у нас всё покончено — он наш враг, и только как врага мы отныне должны его трактовать». Ещё через два месяца там же было опубликовано заявление брата Алехина, Алексея (вероятно, составленное под давлением): «Я осуждаю всякое антисоветское выступление, от кого бы оно ни исходило, будь то, как в данном случае, брат мой или кто-либо другой. Алексей Алехин» . В то время Алехин ещё допускал возвращение на родину, но после этого случая все связи были оборваны . Чемпион мира thumb|Алехин даёт сеанс одновременной игры в Берлине (1930) К сожалению многих, матч-реванш с Капабланкой так и не состоялся. Рассуждая о возможном матче-реванше сразу после победы в решающей партии, Алехин сказал, что готов играть его только на условиях Лондонского протокола. С другими претендентами он был согласен играть и с ограничением общего числа партий, но при наличии нескольких вызовов первоочередное право получал Капабланка''Edward Winter.'' Capablanca v Alekhine, 1927. 10 февраля следующего года Капабланка обратился к Алехину и президенту ФИДЕ Александру Рюэбу с предложением изменить Лондонский протокол, добавив условие о том, что количество партий ограничивается шестнадцатью, так что, если ни один из соперников не одержит шести побед, то выигрывает тот, кто после шестнадцати партий будет иметь больше очков. Капабланка писал, что в противном случае матч может затянуться и превратиться в соревнование на выносливостьПисьмо Капабланки Рюэбу от 10 февраля 1928 года. В ответном письме от 29 февраля Алехин повторил, что будет играть матч-реванш только на тех условиях, на которых он сам завоевал титул . 8 октября Капабланка направил Алехину официальный вызов, но получил ответ, что Алехин ещё в августе принял вызов Боголюбова и матч состоится в следующем году . Алехина обвиняли в том, что он сознательно избегает повторного матча с Капабланкой . С другой стороны, многие указывали, что препятствия, которые Алехин ставил экс-чемпиону, не отличались от тех, которые Капабланка ставил претенденту . Между двумя шахматистами развилась вражда, Алехин требовал удвоения гонорара, если в турнире участвовал Капабланка , так что они не выступали вместе до ноттингемского турнира 1936 года. В 1928 году Алехин не выступал в соревнованиях, а работал над двумя книгами: «На пути к высшим шахматным достижениям» (о соревнованиях 1923—1927 годов, включая матч с Капабланкой; более точный перевод немецкого названия — «На пути к первенству мира») и «Международный шахматный турнир в Нью-Йорке 1927». В течение нескольких лет начиная с 1929 года Алехин одержал серию впечатляющих турнирных побед, доказав неоспоримое превосходство над соперниками. Из десяти международных турниров, в которых чемпион сыграл до конца 1933 года, он занял чистое первое место в восьми и ещё дважды разделил победу. В 1929 году Алехин выиграл небольшой турнир в американском Брэдли-Бич и сыграл матч на первенство мира с Боголюбовым в разных городах Германии и Голландии. Алехин выиграл 11 партий, 5 проиграл, 9 свёл вничью, сохранив, таким образом, чемпионский титул. Турнир в Сан-Ремо (Италия) в 1930 году стал одним из высших триумфов Алехина . В турнире, в котором играли почти все сильнейшие шахматисты мира: Нимцович, Боголюбов, Рубинштейн, Видмар, Мароци, — Алехин из пятнадцати партий выиграл тринадцать и лишь две свёл вничью. Второй призёр Нимцович отстал от победителя на 3½ очка; с таким отрывом в представительных турнирах не побеждал даже Капабланка, а в процентном отношении этот результат оказался рекордным для турниров подобного уровня (на рубеже веков Ласкер побеждал с результатами 23½ из 28 и 14½ из 16) . В том же году Алехин сыграл за Францию на первой доске на 3-й олимпиаде в Гамбурге. Алехин сыграл девять партий из семнадцати и выиграл все, а партия со Штальбергом получила первый приз за красоту, но сборная Франции заняла всего лишь двенадцатое место3rd Chess Olympiad: Hamburg 1930. В 1931 году Алехин с блеском выиграл большой двухкруговой турнир в Бледе без поражений и с отрывом от ближайшего соперника в 5½ очков: 20½ очков из 26, вторым был Боголюбов с 15 очками. Среди участников были Нимцович, Шпильман, Видмар, а также несколько представителей молодого поколения: Флор, Кэжден и Штольц. На 4-й олимпиаде Алехин набрал 13½ из 18, показав лучший результат на первой доске, в то время как Франция осталась на 14-м месте4th Chess Olympiad: Prague 1931. В следующем году Алехин много выступал в турнирах, самыми значительными из которых были Лондон (второй призёр Флор отстал на очко) и Берн (на очко отстали Флор и Эйве). С декабря 1932 года по май 1933 года Алехин провёл кругосветные шахматные гастроли, посетив США, Мексику, Гавайские острова, Японию, Шанхай, Гонконг, Филиппины, Сингапур, Индонезию, Новую Зеландию, Цейлон, Александрию, Иерусалим, Геную. Алехин сыграл около полутора тысяч партий за время американского турне и 1320 партий, из них 1161 выиграл и только 65 проиграл, в ходе кругосветного путешествия . После окончания турне Алехин снова возглавил команду Франции на олимпиаде. С результатом 9½ из 12 он во второй раз подряд выиграл зачёт на первой доске, а сборная заняла восьмое место из пятнадцати команд5th Chess Olympiad: Folkestone 1933. Ещё через месяц Алехин в очередной раз побил рекорд игры вслепую, с 1925 года принадлежавший Рети (29 досок), дав в Чикаго во время Всемирной выставки сеанс на 32 досках. Сеанс длился 12 часов и закончился со счётом +19 −4 =9 в пользу Алехина . В 1934 году состоялся новый матч на первенство мира с Ефимом Боголюбовым, который тоже закончился уверенной победой Алехина — 15½:10½. Уже через месяц Алехин включился в борьбу в представительном международном турнире в Цюрихе (с участием Ласкера, Эйве, Флора, Боголюбова, Бернштейна, Нимцовича, Штальберга и других). Алехин выиграл турнир с результатом 13 из 15, на очко впереди Эйве (он нанёс победителю единственное поражение) и Флора. Потеря и возвращение чемпионского звания В середине 1930-х годов в карьере Алехина начался спад, он пристрастился к алкоголю. С 1934 года до конца карьеры он не выиграл ни одного значительного турнира . Советские шахматные историки писали о тоске Алехина по России, о его попытках как раз в это время «помириться» с СССР. Некоторые связывают снижение уровня игры с усталостью чемпиона, с потерей мотивации к самосовершенствованию, вызванной отсутствием достойных противников, из-за чего Алехин стал позволять себе небрежную игру . В конце 1934 года Алехин принял вызов от Макса Эйве. В 1935 году он сыграл на олимпиаде в Варшаве, где занял второе место на первой доске (на очко больше набрал Флор), и выиграл небольшой турнир в Эребру. В 1934 году Алехин расстался с Надеждой Васильевой и женился на Грейс Висхар, шахматистке, выступавшей в женских турнирах, гражданке США и Великобритании. Матч на первенство мира с Эйве на большинство из 30 партий начался 3 октября 1935 года. Алехин был фаворитом, Эйве по сравнению с другими претендентами имел довольно скромный турнирный и матчевый послужной список . Алехин уверенно начал матч, выиграл первую, третью и четвёртую партии, но потом стал допускать грубые ошибки, и в четырнадцатой партии счёт сравнялся . В 25-й партии Эйве впервые вышел вперёд, затем выиграл двадцать шестую и в итоге удержал перевес в одно очко. Матч закончился со счётом +9 −8 =13 в пользу претендента. Некоторые авторы писали, что поражение Алехина вызвано в первую очередь злоупотреблением алкоголем , Эйве и помогавший ему во время матча Флор вспоминали, что Алехин пил, но не в том количестве, чтобы это отразилось на итоговом результате . Спасский, Карпов, Каспаров и Крамник отмечали игровое превосходство Эйве . Во время матча с Эйве в СССР в газетах «Известия» и «64» была опубликована телеграмма: «Не только как долголетний шахматный работник, но и как человек, понявший громадное значение того, что достигнуто в СССР во всех областях культурной жизни, шлю искренний привет шахматистам СССР по случаю 18-й годовщины Октябрьской революции. Алехин». В эмигрантской прессе телеграмма вызвала резко отрицательный отклик, в одной из газет была напечатана басня, в которой говорилось, что Алехин «битым отошёл к Советам» . thumb|Матч-реванш 1937 года Начиная с мая 1936 года Алехин за полтора года сыграл в десяти турнирах, показывая неровные результаты. В нескольких турнирах он выиграл или поделил первые места, в нескольких попадал в призёры, в Кемери в 1937 году поделил 4—5-е места. В самом крупном соревновании того периода — ноттингемском турнире 1936 года — Алехин выступил неудачно, заняв шестое место и на очко отстав от победителей — Капабланки и Ботвинника. При этом он проиграл Капабланке и Решевскому, но выиграл у Эйве. По воспоминаниям Флора, Алехин получил приглашение на международный турнир 1936 года в Москве, но отказался от участия, так как хотел приехать в Москву только чемпионом мира . Условиями матча 1935 года был предусмотрен матч-реванш , который состоялся ровно через два года после первого матча. На турнирах в промежутке между двумя матчами Эйве выиграл у Алехина три партии при всего одном поражении и занимал места выше Алехина. В этот раз прогнозы были преимущественно в пользу Эйве . Голландец выиграл первую партию, во второй Алехин сравнял счёт, а затем, выиграв несколько партий подряд, вышел вперёд. На финише Эйве «сломался» и проиграл четыре из последних пяти партий . Алехин досрочно выиграл матч со счётом +10 −4 =11 и вернул себе звание чемпиона мира. Предвоенные годы Из трёх турниров, сыгранных в Монтевидео, Маргите и Плимуте после возвращения чемпионского звания, Алехин победил в двух первых, а в третьем разделил 1—2-е места c Томасом. Выступление на АВРО-турнире в 1938 году, где играли 8 сильнейших шахматистов мира, было неудачным: четвёртое — шестое места из восьми, разделённые с Эйве и Решевским, +3 −3 =8. Капабланка занял седьмое место, их микроматч с Алехиным закончился со счётом 1½—½ в пользу действующего чемпиона. Ботвинник, также участвовавший в этом турнире, писал: «Нас мотали по всей стране. Перед игрой вместо обеда — два часа в поезде. Пожилые участники — Капабланка и Алехин — не выдержали напряжения»''В. Линдер, И. Линдер.'' «Энциклопедия шахмат», «АВРО» — турнир, 1938. Организаторы рассматривали турнир как аналог турнира претендентов, победитель которого получит первоочередное право на матч с Алехиным, но сам Алехин выступил с заявлением, что готов играть с любым сильным противником, который обеспечит призовой фонд. В ходе турнира Алехин и Ботвинник, получивший согласие руководства СССР, провели переговоры о возможном матче и согласовали финансовые условия, но реализации планов помешала война. В 1939 году вышла новая книга Алехина «Мои лучшие партии (1924—1937)», в которую вошли, в числе прочего, анализы лучших партий матчей с Эйве и дополнительные комментарии к партиям, описанным в более ранних книгах. В августе — сентябре Алехин участвовал в 8-й шахматной Олимпиаде, проходившей в Аргентине. Выиграв 9 партий и сведя вничью 7, он занял второе место на первой доске; первое досталось Капабланке, который сыграл на одну партию больше и опередил Алехина на очко8th Chess Olympiad: Buenos Aires 1939. Когда проходил матч Франция — Куба, все ждали партии между Алехиным и Капабланкой, но кубинец пропустил игру. Сборная Франции в финальном турнире заняла место во второй половине таблицы. Во время олимпиады вторжением Германии в Польшу началась Вторая мировая война, и Алехин выступил по радио и в прессе с призывом бойкотировать немецкую команду (в результате в трёх матчах немецкой команды были без игры зафиксированы технические ничьи 2:2). На олимпиаде Капабланка при поддержке местной шахматной федерации вызвал Алехина на матч-реванш, но Алехин отказался, сославшись на то, что он как военнообязанный должен вернуться во Францию . Перед возвращением в Европу он выиграл небольшие турниры в Монтевидео и Каракасе в конце 1939 года . Война и жизнь в оккупации В январе 1940 году Алехин с женой прибыли в Португалию, но уже через две недели перебрались во Францию . После нападения нацистской Германии на Францию Алехин, не подлежавший призыву по состоянию здоровья , вступил добровольцем во французскую армию, где служил в звании лейтенанта переводчиком (в то же время Кмох указывает, что Алехин был офицером в медицинской части''Kmoch, Hans.'' Grandmasters I Have Known). Когда военные действия закончились, Алехин покинул зону, оккупированную немцами, и поселился на юге Франции. В 1940 году продолжились переговоры о матче с Капабланкой. Оба соперника хотели сыграть этот матч, соглашение было вскоре заключено, но Капабланке не удалось достать денег на проведение матча, а кубинское правительство отказало ему в помощи. В результате матч в 1941 году так и не состоялся, а в следующем году Капабланка умер. В апреле 1941 года Алехин получил разрешение на выезд в Португалию . Незадолго до этого, с 18 по 23 марта 1941 года, в парижской немецкоязычной газете Pariser Zeitung за подписью Алехина была опубликована серия антисемитских статей под общим названием «Еврейские и арийские шахматы», которые затем были перепечатаны в Deutsche Schachzeitung. В этих статьях история шахмат излагалась с точки зрения нацистской расовой теории, при этом обосновывалось положение, что для «арийских» шахмат характерна активная наступательная игра, а для «еврейских» — защита и выжидание ошибок соперника. В интервью, данном после освобождения Парижа союзниками (декабрь 1944 года), Алехин говорил, что был вынужден написать статьи, чтобы получить разрешение на выезд, и что статьи в исходном виде не содержали антисемитских выпадов, но были полностью переписаны немцами''Edward Winter.'' Was Alekhine a Nazi?, 1989.. После войны в открытом письме организаторам лондонского турнира (1946) Алехин уточнил, что от оригинального текста остались только размышления о необходимости реконструкции ФИДЕ и критика теорий Стейница и Ласкера . В 1996 году биограф Алехина В. Чарушин доказывал, что за переписыванием статей стоял австрийский шахматист и журналист, редактор Pariser Zeitung и ярый антисемит Теодор Гербец, умерший в 1945 году , цит. по: http://chessrevision.narod.ru/parzei.htm. В то же время, другой исследователь, Жак де Моннье, утверждал, что в 1958 году видел черновики этих статей, написанные Алехиным собственноручно, которые Грейс Висхар перед смертью передала знакомому, но их публикация будет возможна не ранее, чем они перейдут в общественное достояние по французскому законодательству (2017 год) и только с согласия наследников Алехина. Жена Алехина Грейс не пожелала уехать к нему в Португалию, поскольку не хотела бросать своё шато рядом с Дьепом (в отсутствие Алехина дом всё равно был разграблен нацистами). Чтобы сохранить остатки имущества жены и обеспечить ей самой защиту от репрессий, которые вполне могли коснуться американки еврейского происхождения, Алехин был вынужден участвовать в соревнованиях, организованных нацистским Шахматным союзом Великой Германии . В сентябре 1941 года он занял второе место в турнире в Мюнхене, а до конца 1943 года принял участие ещё в семи турнирах в Германии и на оккупированных территориях. Четыре из них он выиграл, включая так называемый Чемпионат Европы в Мюнхене и чемпионат Генерал-губернаторства в Польше, прошедшие в 1942 году, ещё в трёх разделил первые места. Среди других шахматистов, игравших в турнирах в Третьем рейхе, были Керес, Боголюбов, Лундин, Штольц, Опоченский, Земиш и молодая восходящая звезда немецких шахмат Клаус Юнге. Счёт личных встреч с Кересом в этот период был +3 −0 =3, с Юнге — +4 −1 =1. Несколько раз Алехин давал сеансы одновременной игры для офицеров вермахта. В январе 1943 года Алехин заболел скарлатиной. В зрелом возрасте она протекала тяжело. Врачам удалось спасти жизнь Алехина, но здоровье его было подорвано . В октябре 1943 года Алехин выехал на турнир в Испанию и более не вернулся на оккупированные территории. Жена Алехина не получила разрешение на выезд и осталась во Франции до конца войны . В Испании Алехин жил в бедности. Он принял участие в нескольких турнирах, в основном занимая первые места, и выиграл небольшой матч у чемпиона Испании Рей Ардида со счётом +1 −0 =3. Алехин давал частные уроки 13-летнему вундеркинду Артурито Помару (впоследствии гроссмейстеру, неоднократному чемпиону Испании), материалы которых свёл в позже опубликованный шахматный учебник «Завет!» (¡Legado!). Кроме этого, он выпустил сборник, куда вошли наиболее примечательные партии, сыгранные во время Второй мировой войны (всего — 117, 30 из них сыграны самим Алехиным). Последний турнир он сыграл осенью 1945 года в Касересе, заняв там второе место после Франциско Люпи — чемпиона Португалии. Бойкот В конце 1945 года Алехин был приглашён на турниры в Лондоне и Гастингсе, запланированные на будущий год, но приглашения вскоре были отозваны: Эйве и американские шахматисты (в первую очередь, Файн и Денкер) угрожали бойкотировать турнир, если в нём примет участие Алехин, из-за его сотрудничества с нацистами и статей в Pariser Zeitung Котов А. А. Александр Алехин. С. 231.. Алехин направил в оргкомитет лондонского турнира, а также в британскую и американскую шахматные федерации открытое письмо, в котором объяснял, что играть в турнирах в нацистской Германии он был вынужден из-за отсутствия средств, и прояснял свою позицию по антисемитским статьям, но ничего не добился. В ходе лондонского турнира группой шахматистов из стран-союзников был создан комитет по расследованию сотрудничества Алехина с нацистами, председателем которого стал Эйве''Ree, Hans.'' Revenge and Forgiveness. Предлагалось лишить Алехина звания чемпиона мира и объявить ему бойкот: не приглашать на турниры, не печатать его статей. Обсуждение велось без участия ФИДЕ . Единственным, кто высказался в пользу Алехина, был Тартаковер; он не только выступил против бойкота, но и попытался организовать сбор средств в пользу чемпиона. В конце концов, комитет решил передать вопрос на рассмотрение ФИДЕFrancisco Lupi’s The Broken King, a memoir of Alekhine (Chess World, October 1, 1946). Цит. по: Sloan, Sam. Alekhine Controversy — Articles written by the World Chess Champion in 1941. Алехину было предложено прибыть во Францию для рассмотрения его дела французской шахматной федерацией. Он подал документы для получения разрешения на въезд, но разрешение пришло уже после его смерти. Позднее высказывались предположения, что организаторы бойкота стремились в том числе и к достижению собственных корыстных целей: в США было два вероятных кандидата на звание чемпиона мира — Решевский и Файн, а Эйве мог рассчитывать на то, чтобы быть провозглашённым чемпионом мира после лишения Алехина титула. В пользу этой версии приводят довод о том, что после смерти Алехина на генеральной ассамблее ФИДЕ ставился на голосование вопрос о проведении матча на первенство мира между Эйве и Решевским . С января 1946 года Алехин жил в португальском Эшториле. После известий о событиях в Лондоне Алехин вёл замкнутый образ жизни и общался, в основном, с Люпи, который стал его близким другом. В начале января они сыграли товарищеский матч, в котором Алехин победил со счётом 2½:1½. В феврале Алехин получил вызов от Ботвинника и дал согласие сыграть с ним матч в Лондоне . Смерть и похороны thumb|upright|Надгробный памятник на могиле Алехина на [[парижском кладбище Монпарнас работы его друга, шахматиста Абрама Бараца (1956)]] 23 марта 1946 года исполком ФИДЕ официально принял решение о проведении матча Алехин — Ботвинник , но утром 24 марта Алехин был найден мёртвым в своём гостиничном номере отеля «Парк» . Он сидел в кресле у столика с расставленными в начальной позиции шахматами. При вскрытии врачи определили, что причиной смерти была асфиксия, наступившая вследствие попадания в дыхательные пути кусочка мяса , хотя в некоторых публикациях того времени в качестве причины смерти указывались стенокардия или сердечная недостаточностьEdward Winter. Alekhine’s Death, 2003.. Существует несколько конспирологических версий, согласно которым Алехин был убит (скорее всего, отравлен), при этом обвиняют и западные, и советские спецслужбы Spraggett, K. Alekhine’s Death. Part 1, Part 2 (Monday, March 22, 2010). В связи с кончиной Алехина журнал «Шахматы в СССР» напечатал некролог за подписью Петра Романовского, в котором говорилось: «Алехин родился и вырос в России. В нашей стране развились его шахматный талант и сила… Советские шахматисты высоко ценят Алехина, как выдающегося мастера, внёсшего богатый вклад в сокровищницу шахматного искусства. Но как к человеку, морально неустойчивому и беспринципному, наше отношение к нему может быть только отрицательным»''П. Романовский.'' Александр Алехин. // Шахматы в СССР. 1946, № 5.. Алехин был первоначально похоронен в Эшториле. В 1956 году был поднят вопрос о перезахоронении, советские власти изъявляли желание перенести останки Алехина в усыпальницу Прохоровых у Новодевичьего собора, где покоятся родственники шахматиста по материРадио ЭХО Москвы :: Не так, 13.04.2013 14:10 Алёхин и великая шахматная эпоха: Марк Глуховский, Дмитрий Олейников. Однако, по настоянию вдовы Алехина Грейс, прах был захоронен в Париже, где жила Грейс и где Алехин провёл большую часть жизни. Перезахоронение состоялось 25 марта 1956 года на кладбище Монпарнас при участии президента ФИДЕ Фольке Рогарда и большой делегации из СССР''Edward Winter.'' Graves of Chess Masters, 2003.. Мраморный барельеф на надгробии был создан шахматистом и скульптором Абрамом Барацем, лично знакомым с Алехиным. Надпись на надгробии гласила: «Шахматному гению России и Франции», при этом на нём были неверно указаны даты жизни шахматиста. Грейс, умершая в марте 1956 года незадолго до перезахоронения праха мужа, была похоронена в той же могиле. В 1999 году надгробие разбилось во время урагана, и барельеф был утрачен, но позднее надгробие восстановили. Алехин умер непобеждённым чемпионом. В 1948 году пять сильнейших шахматистов мира разыграли чемпионское звание в матче-турнире, который выиграл Ботвинник. Личная жизнь thumb|Александр Алехин (младший) с женой на турнире в Дортмунде. 2003 год. Биографы отмечают, что все жёны Алехина были старше него и для большинства из них брак не был первым. О его первой жене, Александре Батаевой, известно мало; она была вдовой и работала делопроизводителем. Алехин официально зарегистрировал брак в 1920 году, а до того несколько месяцев жил в гражданском браке . Через год супруги развелись, и Алехин женился на гражданке Швейцарии Анне-Лизе Рюгг. Через некоторое время после того, как Алехин с женой выехал в Европу, брак фактически распался. Жена была активным общественным деятелем и не могла постоянно сопровождать мужа на турнирах . От второго брака у Алехина родился сын Александр (1921—2009), который жил в Швейцарии с матерью до её смерти в 1934 году, после чего был отдан на попечение знакомым. Участие Алехина в воспитании сына ограничивалось финансовой поддержкой и эпизодическими личными встречами во время его редких поездок в Швейцарию. Алехин-младший в 1956 и 1992 годах посещал мемориалы Алехина в Москве . С Надеждой Васильевой (в девичестве Фабрицкой) Алехин прожил десять лет, их отношения не были официально оформлены . По воспоминаниям дочери Васильевой от первого брака, Надежда Семёновна заботилась о муже и вела его дела, чтобы он мог посвятить себя шахматам . Последней женой стала Грейс Висхар, вдова британского чайного плантатора, жившего на Цейлоне. Она имела американское гражданство и британское подданство, была старше мужа на 16 лет и сама была сильной шахматисткой. Этот брак улучшил и материальное положение чемпиона мира: Грейс получила большое наследство от первого мужа. По воспоминаниям, Алехин был разносторонне образованным человеком и обаятельным собеседником, владел шестью языками . Некоторые отмечали его забывчивость и рассеянность в бытовых мелочах, которые резко контрастировали с великолепной шахматной памятью. Больше всего в жизни его интересовали шахматы; по словам Имре Кёнига, в первой половине XX века Алехин был одним из немногих шахматистов, для которых игра стала профессией и которые признавали, что зарабатывают на жизнь шахматами . Много писали о пристрастии Алехина к алкоголю, особенно начиная с 1930-х годов. По некоторым данным, последняя жена Алехина Грейс сама много пила, способствуя таким образом алкоголизму мужа. Согласно биографу Пабло Морану, в конце жизни Алехин имел тяжёлый цирроз печени . В то же время известно, что накануне ответственных соревнований, в том числе матча против Капабланки и матча-реванша с Эйве, Алехин соблюдал режим и не употреблял никакого алкоголя. Проживая в Париже, Алехин был членом масонских лож «Астрея» и «Друзья Любомудрия». В ложе «Астрея», находившейся под юрисдикцией Великой Ложи Франции, он был посвящён в степень ученика 24 мая 1928 года по предложению Вяземского, Тесленко и Гвоздановича, после опроса, проведённого Левинсоном и Тесленко. Возведён во 2-ю степень 9 мая 1929 года, в 3-ю степень — 27 февраля 1930 года. Алехин посещал собрания ложи до 1932 года, восстановил членство в декабре 1937 года и исключён 27 декабря 1938 годаПариж. Ложа «Астрея». Также он был членом Верховного Совета Франции, входил в состав Ложи Усовершенствования (4 −14) «Друзья Любомудрия» до 1933 года. Посвящён в степень Тайного Мастера (ДПШУ)Париж. Ложа «Друзья Любомудрия»Сергей Карпачев. Тайны масонских орденов. — М.: «Яуза-Пресс», 2007. — с. 164. — ISBN 978-5-903339-28-0''Серков А. И.'' История русского масонства 1845—1945. — СПб.: Изд-во им. Н. И. Новикова, 1997. — С. 165 −175 — ISBN 5-87991-015-6. Алехин был большим любителем кошек. Его сиамский кот Чесс (в переводе с английского — «Шахматы») постоянно присутствовал на соревнованиях как талисман. Во время первого матча с Эйве кот обнюхивал доску перед каждой партией . Творчество Характеристика творческой манеры Александра Алехина нельзя назвать «шахматным вундеркиндом» — он начал серьёзно заниматься шахматами в возрасте около 10 лет. В отличие от Капабланки, который, казалось, не нуждался в изучении теории, Алехин развивался как шахматист хотя и быстро, но постепенно, активно изучая шахматную теорию и нарабатывая опыт. К 20 годам он вошёл в число сильнейших шахматистов мира. Алехин больше всего известен как приверженец яркого атакующего стиля игры, художник, создававший сложные и эффектные многоходовые комбинации > . Сам Алехин писал: «Для меня шахматы не игра, а искусство. Да, я считаю шахматы искусством и беру на себя все те обязанности, которые оно налагает на своих приверженцев» . За свою карьеру Алехин много раз получал призы за красоту игры. В то же время, многие специалисты отмечали глубокую позиционную игру: прежде чем начать атаку, Алехин долго закладывал для неё позиционный фундамент — отрывок из книги Г. Каспарова «Мои великие предшественники». По словам Гарри Каспарова, Алехин был первым, кто интуитивно сочетал в своей игре три фактора: материал, время (темп) и качество позиции, мог оценить, какой из факторов важнее в данный момент и, исходя из этого, пожертвовать чем-то, чтобы усилить другой компонент; поэтому Каспаров называл Алехина «пионером универсального стиля игры, основанного на тесной взаимоувязке стратегических и тактических мотивов». Частым приёмом в игре Алехина была жертва пешки за инициативу . В 1970 году, когда участников «Матча века» (СССР против остального мира) попросили назвать лучшего шахматиста всех времён, большинство назвало Алехина . Роберт Фишер в 1964 году поставил Алехина на шестое место и написал, что «его стиль подходил ему, но вряд ли подошёл бы кому-то ещё. Его замыслы были громадны, полны странных и беспримерных идей»Fisher’s Top Ten. Файн считал многие партии Алехина образцовыми с технической точки зрения и называл сборник партий Алехина одним из лучших в мире наряду со сборниками партий Ласкера и Фишера . По подсчётам статистиков, Алехин занимает первое место среди всех чемпионов мира по проценту выигранных партий — 58 % (у Стейница, Ласкера и Фишера — 55 %) . Алехин ярко проявил себя в игре вслепую, нередко его называют величайшим мастером этого жанра . Он несколько раз ставил рекорды по количеству соперников в сеансах одновременной игры вслепую; многие комбинации, включаемые в сборники лучших партий Алехина, были проведены в таких сеансах. Последний рекорд Алехина — сеанс вслепую на 32 досках в 1933 году — был побит через четыре года Колтановским, но и после этого многие отдавали в данной области предпочтение Алехину, поскольку он проводил сеансы против сильных противников, достигая при этом высоких результатов. Так, среди его противников в сеансе в Нью-Йорке в 1924 году были ведущие американские шахматисты Кэжден, Стейнер и Пинкус . Сам Алехин не видел в игре вслепую ничего сверхъестественного, говоря: «Мне думается, что весь секрет заключается в прирождённой остроте памяти, которую соответствующим образом развивают основательное знание шахматной доски и глубокое проникновение в сущность шахматной игры» . Многие оставившие воспоминания об Алехине говорили о его феноменальной шахматной памяти — он помнил все сыгранные партии и даже через несколько лет мог точно повторить и разобрать их. По словам Капабланки, «по-видимому, Алехин обладал самой замечательной шахматной памятью, которая когда-либо существовала» . Вклад в теорию В честь Алехина получили своё название многие дебютные варианты. Защита Алехина (первые ходы — 1.e4 Кf6) была применена Алехиным в консультационной партии, а затем в партиях против ЗемишаFriedrich Samisch vs Alexander Alekhine Budapest 1921 · Alekhine Defense: Saemisch Attack (B02) · 1/2—1/2 и ШтейнераEndre Steiner vs Alexander Alekhine Budapest 1921 · Alekhine Defense: Normal Variation (B03) · 0—1 на будапештском турнире в 1921 году, и почти сразу за новым дебютом закрепилось нынешнее название . Вариант французской защиты 1. e4 e6 2. d4 d5 3. Кc3 Кf6 4. Сg5 Сe7 5. e5 Кfd7 6. h4, известный как атака Шатара — Алехина, был придуман в 1909 году Альбином , но стал широко известен, когда Алехин применил его против Фарни (Мангейм, 1914)Alexander Alekhine vs Hans Fahrni Mannheim, #31 1914 · French Defense: Alekhine-Chatard Attack. Albin-Chatard Gambit (C13) · 1—0. По имени Алехина называют различные продолжения в будапештском гамбите , венской партии, испанской партии , варианте Винавера во французской защите, сицилианской защите , ферзевом гамбите, славянской защите, защите Грюнфельда , каталонском начале, а также три разных варианта в голландской защите . Алехин написал более двадцати книг, в основном, сборники партий с крупных турниров и своих собственных партий с подробными комментариями. Особенность его книг в том, что все они рассчитаны на подготовленного читателя, способного понять подробный анализ партии; в отличие от многих своих предшественников, в числе которых Ласкер и Капабланка, Алехин не писал учебников для начинающих шахматистов . Алехина неоднократно обвиняли в том, что он включал в свои книги или публиковал в журналах вымышленные партии с эффектными концовкамиНапример: . Самая известная из подтверждённых мистификаций — партия с пятью ферзями на доске, которая на самом деле была нереализованным вариантом из партии Григорьев — Алехин, сыгранной в Москве в 1915 году . В 1920-х Алехин был среди первых шахматистов, игравших в двухходовые («марсельские») шахматы. В частности, сохранилась партия, которую он выиграл чёрными в 1925 году у Альбера Форти . Результаты выступлений Турниры Матчи Ниже приводится список матчей Алехина, за исключением выставочных матчей . Из 23 матчей Алехин победил в 17, свёл вничью 4 и проиграл 2 (в 1909 — Владимиру Ненарокову, в 1935 — на первенство мира Максу Эйве). В колонке «Год» звёздочкой (*) обозначены матчи на первенство мира. Шахматные олимпиады Алехин участвовал в пяти шахматных олимпиадах и на всех играл за команду Франции на первой доске. Из 72 партий он выиграл 43, 27 свёл вничью и проиграл 2: Матисону (Латвия) в 1931 году и Тартаковеру (Польша) в 1933 году . Книги * «Мои лучшие партии (1908—1923)» * «Мои лучшие партии (1924—1937)» * «На пути к первенству мира» (1932) * «Международный шахматный турнир в Нью-Йорке 1924 года» * «Международный шахматный турнир в Нью-Йорке 1927 года» * «На пути к высшим шахматным достижениям» (1932) * «Ноттингем, 1936» * «300 избранных партий Алехина» (с его собственными примечаниями), автор-составитель В. Н. Панов, государственное издательство «Физкультура и спорт», Москва, 1954 год Увековечение памяти и образ в кино и литературе * В Москве несколько раз проходили турниры, носившие название «Мемориал Алехина». Наиболее значимые состоялись в 1956 году (десятилетие со дня смерти; первое место разделили Ботвинник и Василий Смыслов)В. Линдер, И. Линдер. «Энциклопедия шахмат», Алехина мемориал, 1956, в 1971 году (двадцать пять лет со дня смерти; выиграли Анатолий Карпов и Леонид Штейн) и в 1992 году (столетие Алехина; выиграли Борис Гельфанд и Вишванатан Ананд). В честь Алехина назван астероид (1909) Алехин . * Одна из улиц в Эшториле носит его имя . * Американский шахматист Чарльз Яффе написал роман об Алехине «Alekhine’s Anguish: A Novel of the Chess World». * Гроссмейстер Александр Котов, посвятивший много времени изучению жизни и творчества Алехина, написал художественно-биографический роман «Белые и чёрные». Роман Котова лёг в основу сценария вышедшего в 1980 году фильма «Белый снег России». Роль Алехина сыграл народный артист РСФСР Александр Михайлов. Примечания Литература * |издательство = Физкультура и спорт|год = 1973|страниц = 255|isbn =|ref=Котов}} * |издательство = Физкультура и спорт|год = 1982|том = 1—2|страниц = 382|isbn =}} * |издательство = Голос|год = 1992|страниц = 256|isbn = 5-7055-0852-2|ref=Шабуров}} * * * Ссылки * * * * * * Категория:Выпускники Поливановской гимназии Категория:Выпускники Императорского Училища правоведения Категория:Чемпионы мира по шахматам Категория:Чемпионы России по шахматам Категория:Шахматисты России Категория:Шахматисты России (по 1917) Категория:Шахматисты Франции Категория:Шахматные журналисты Категория:Русские эмигранты первой волны во Франции Категория:Масоны ВЛФ Категория:Исключённые из масонских лож Категория:Участники Второй мировой войны Категория:Мемуаристы русского зарубежья Категория:Участники шахматных олимпиад Категория:Умершие от асфиксии Категория:Похороненные на кладбище Монпарнас